i trusted you
by Twilightluver.Cullen.Obsessed
Summary: 4 best friends, 2 couples,
1. first day back

I trusted you a fan fiction story (first day back)

Starring:

Vanessa Hudgens 

Zac Efron 

Monique Coleman 

Corbin bleu 

Ashley Tisdale 

Lucas Grabeel

Before I start they are all 17 and I must have at least 1 review before I do the next episode thanxs guy's luv ya all.

Its 8 am and Vanessa and Monique have just gotten into school.

Vanessa: Hey momo its first day back and I missed you. (giggling)

Monique: Someone's a little giddy today aren't they (Monique gave her best friend a hug).

Vanessa: You think hun (sarcastic)

Vanessa: How was your summer momo anything new?

Monique: Maybe

Vanessa: Tell me momo (excited)

Monique: me and Corbin are a couple

Vanessa: yay at last (Vanessa and Monique are jumping around like idiots lol)

Vanessa and Monique enter homeroom as Zac and Corbin enter behind them. They all go sit down.

Zac: hey babe (kisses Vanessa on the check)

Vanessa: hey hunnie

Monique: hey Corbin

Corbin: hey momo (gives her a flower)

Monique: That's so sweet babe

While Zac and Vanessa are looking into each others eyes and Monique's starring at her flower. Corbin looks over at Vanessa and thinks.

(Chad thinking) I must have her I want her more then momo she is gonna be mine sooner or later.

Zac: hey man

Corbin: (outta the trance) yeah man

Zac: you wanna shoot some hoops during free 5th

Corbin: sure man

Vanessa: we will come and watch

Corbin: sure (starring at v)

Vanessa (whispers to Zac) is he ok

Zac: I think so

Corbin: what are you two talking about? (Wondering)

Zanessa: nothing

Its 4 hours later and it is 5th period and Zac, Corbin, Vanessa and Monique are in the gym. Zac and Corbin are playing basket ball while the girls sit and watch.

Vanessa: HE DIDN'T (shouting)

Monique: HE BLOODY WELL DID (shouting so the boys would here)

Vanessa and Monique burst out into laughter causing Vanessa to fall off the bench landing in between the gap between the benches either side off her.

Monique: (concerned) you ok down there.

Vanessa: no im stuck

Vanessa (starts shouting) ZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAACCCCCCC HELP ME!!!!!!!!

As Vanessa shouts zac's name Zac and Corbin stop and look at Vanessa and start laughing.

Vanessa: IT'S NOT FUNNY (SHOUTING/ANNOYED)

Corbin: (shouting) ARE YOU OK B……. (Shouting from the other end of the gym)

Corbin stops himself from finishing his sentence.

CORBIN: I MEAN ARE YOU OK V (shouting from the other end of the gym)

Zac: (still laughing) IM COMING BABE (shouting from the other end of the gym)

Zac and Corbin walk over to Vanessa and Monique at the benches.

Vanessa: Guy's im fine but I think im stuck between the benches (Vanessa starts laughing)

Zac: Here (lifts Vanessa up out of between the benches) you ok now (looking deep into her eyes while still holding here bridal style)

Vanessa: ummmmm

Vanessa leans in so Zac leans in and kisses her passionately.

Vanessa: (smiling) I am now (giggles)

Corbin: (whispering to himself) I hate it when they do that in front of me.

So guys that is it for this chapter plz tell me what u think in a review. Remember I need one review before I enter my next chapter.

Next time:

What is gonna happen next will Corbin be up no good?


	2. invite

I trusted you a fan fiction story (invite)

Starring:

Vanessa Hudgens 

Zac Efron 

Monique Coleman 

Corbin bleu 

Ashley Tisdale 

Lucas Grabeel

And more

Back too 5th period the same day with Zac, Corbin, Vanessa, Monique.

Zac: Corbin did you say something

Corbin: no nothing

Zac: ok

Corbin: let's go home its end of 5th free

Zac: no basket ball practice till tomorrow

Corbin: I know man (sarcastic)

Vanessa: Guys you wanna come back too mine

As soon as Vanessa said that Corbin answered in a spit second.

Corbin: yeah sure

Vanessa: Corbin you're eager

Momo

Baby

Zac: sorry babe I can't

Monique: I cant tonight

Vanessa: just me and Corbin then, actually I might invite Kaycee, Olesya and Ashley.

Zac: ok I love you babe…. bye

Zac kisses Vanessa passionately and leaves.

Vanessa: Bye baby

Vanessa shouted as Zac left the gym.

Monique: I better go too bye bff, seya later Corbin (kisses his check)

Corbin: bye baby

Monique left and Corbin and Vanessa went to Kaycee and Olesyas lockers but found out that they couldn't make it. They then went to Ashley's locker.

Vanessa: hey ash wanna come over

Ashley: sure but until 5

Vanessa: that's fine

Ashley: ill bring Lucas (aka her brother)

Vanessa: ok cool ill see you there.

Vanessa and Corbin leave and go to Vanessa house. At Vanessa's house Vanessa and Corbin are joking around until Vanessa falls of her chair spilling her drink everywhere.

Vanessa: (on the floor still laughing) im…..gonn…a….c….han….ge

Corbin: ok (still laughing)

Vanessa: BRB (shouting from the stairs)

Corbin: (saying to himself) this is my chance.

Corbin waits till Vanessa's upstairs in her bathroom changing.

Corbin walks upstairs and goes to open the bathroom door.

Corbin: (under his breathe) I must have her.

Corbin opens the door and Vanessa turns around in her bra and underwear.

Sorry guys that's it for this chapter? What's gonna happen next find out soon on I trusted you.

2 reviews needed to carry on


	3. get out?

Vanessa: Corbin get out

Corbin: no I want you I need you

Vanessa: your starting to freak me out I'm gonna call Zac

Just after she dials Zac's number on her mobile and starts ringing Zac , Zac answered before she could speak Corbin covered Her mouth using his hand.

Zac on the phone: VANESSA, VANESSA

Corbin cuts Vanessa's phone off

Meanwhile with Zac

Zac: something's wrong, ill call Corbin

Rings Corbin

Corbin: Hello (holding his hand over Vanessa's mouth)

Zac: hey is Vanessa ok

Corbin: yeah why

Zac: can I speak to her

Corbin: Sure

Corbin whispers to Vanessa you say anything your be in more trouble. Vanessa nodded.

Zac: hey cutie

Zac: are you ok sweetie

Vanessa: (thinking no) yeah I' m fine here's Corbin

Corbin: see she's ok bye man

Zac: bye

Back with Corbin and Vanessa

Vanessa: why are you doing this Corbin where meant to be best friends ( being held up by her arms of the wall of the bathroom)

Corbin: because I have always wanted you before you met Zac and before you made friends with Taylor and is that all you see me as (slaps Vanessa)

Vanessa: (crying uncontrollably) Get away from me.

Corbin starts to get angrier and angrier and starts attacking Vanessa uncontrollably.

After an hour Vanessa is left unconscious as the door bell goes. Corbin Quickly and quietly goes downstairs and out the door.

At the door its 5 o'clock and Ashley and Lucas have just arrived.

Vanessa doesn't answer the door

Ashley: something's wrong call Zac

Lucas: why me he knows you better

Ashley: oh give me the mobile.

Ashley calls Zac

Ashley: Zac is Vanessa there

Zac: no she was meant to meet you at hers.

Ashley: I told her ill be their at 5 and its 5 and she's not here.

Lucas: OH NO

Ashley: WHAT LUCAS

Lucas: the house Is a total mess:

Ashley: WHAT, GET THE DOOR OPRN NOW

Zac on the phone: ASHLEY what's wrong

Ashley: (Concerned) someone's trashed Vanessa's house

Zac: What I'm coming you cant through that door without hurting your self in the process.

Zac hangs up and grabs his keys and drives to Vanessa house.

Zac: any sign of Vanessa (getting anxious)

Ashley: No Zac I'm worried

Zac opens the door and looks around the living room and then quietly goes upstairs. Looks in Vanessa's room and then goes over to the bathroom. With the shock of his life waiting for him. He finds Vanessa lying there crying with bruises forming on her arms, legs and anywhere else see able.

**Ok that's it hope you like it sorry for taking so long with the chapter next one up soon.**


	4. an must read important

**A/N hey guys I just wanted to let you guys know that I wont be updating for a while and I know what I say next make seem evil but this is the reason why:**

**I feel like no one likes my stories except my babysitting Bella series and shadow of the night so I won't be putting them too on hold but I will for the rest of my stories. I want people's feedback and it makes me not want to write when I don't get any reviews they don't have to be good reviews. Me and my beta XEdwardsLiLCullenX work hard to get these stories out to you and well I don't feel like anyone likes them at all. So this is what I am proposing that if I get about 10 reviews then I will update my other stories.**

**Also for my I trusted you zanessa fanfic I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while there should be a new chapter soon as I'm not putting that one on hiatus.**

**Stories on hiatus**

**The time in between **

**Always trouble**

**Sorry guys for the ones who have reviewed but this is something I have to say and im sorry. So people please review and maybe give me some ideas you get credited for them so please review, favourite, alert**

**Twilightluver(dot)Cullen(dot)Obsessed **


	5. AN: updating and new story plz read

**hiya guys**

**i though that i would let you know whats going on. well one my computer crashed and i lost all my fan fiction chapters i was writing to i am trying to re write the to the best of my ability but its becoming hard. so i would like to keep everyone updated on how its going. i should be about to update soon well that is if work doesn't get me too busy. **

**but its the summer guys and i wanna have a bit of fun when I'm free so i wont be on ere all the time. i tend to right at night so it might be a while before you see any new chapters .two weeks tops st the most before you actually get something decent. **

**but to keep everyone going i have a new story coming soon and i want you guys to let me know what you think of the idea. so please review and let me know what you think as it will be a little while before i can update and i might get the new story out soon if people like the summary and the like preview...**

**Title: Seeing Double**

**summary : what if the love of your life left you pregnant. well that's how this story will go. Edward left in new moon before Bella could tell him. now 2 years later. There's a remarkable difference. one shes a vampire. two she has a daughter and three she moves to new york. but what happens when the Cullen's find Bella at NYS (New York State). but are the Cullen's all as they same. what happens when a another family come to NYS.......... find out in Seeing Double**

**Preview:**

**Bella POV**

**The day they came back was a god send. but now I'm just confused. I'm standing up on stage preparing for my song that my daughter wrote for me, looking at my loving boyfriend who's backstage waiting to com up. you see this is a welcoming assembly. to welcome the new kids that are starting today.**

**but when i opened my mouth. a smell so toxicating engulved me. it wasn't ****human. it was ****vampire. i scanned the stage. to see 5 of my favorite was weird. **

**while sing the first verse i looked to the back stage area. was it me or was i going mad and if you could someone tell me. is that the reason why I'm seeing double.....**

**please leave a review and let me know what you think that it i should post this new story. at the moment i have to send ****it to my beta so im sorry for any grammar mistakes it will be fixed in the actual story, but hopefully it should be up within the week.**

**thanks for taking the time to read my authors note please review an tell me what you think.**

**thanks**

**Twilightluver(dot)Cullen(Dot)obsessed**


End file.
